Der Gastdozent
by Cassandra Auditore
Summary: Antonia, eine junge deutsche Hexe, studiert an einer magischen Universität als eines Tages ein geheimnisvoller Gastdozent eine Vorlesung hält und sie in seinen Bann schlägt...  kurze, leicht bekömmliche Lovestory - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Snape und die magische Welt gehören J.K. Rowling, alle anderen Charaktere sind meins.

Summary: Antonia, eine junge deutsche Hexe, studiert an einer magischen Universität als eines Tages ein geheimnisvoller Gastdozent eine Vorlesung hält und sie in seinen Bann schlägt... kurze, leicht bekömmliche Lovestory

Anmerkung: Diese kleine, kurzweilige Story ist mir während einer furchtbar langweiligen Vorlesung eingefallen und einige Situationen des Studentendaseins beruhen auf wahren Begebenheiten ;) Ach ja, das Rating ist so hoch, da es in einem späteren Kapitel noch sehr pikant wird ;) Nun genug der Vorrede, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei:

**Der Gastdozent**

»Verdammt, jetzt geh schon auf du blödes Ding.«, fluchte die junge Hexe und versuchte verzweifelt den Schlüssel in dem alten Fahrradschloss herumzudrehen. »Man, ich bin doch eh schon spät dran!« Endlich klickte es und die Kette sprang auf. »Merlin sei Dank! Wenn ich noch einmal zu spät in Tränke auftauche reißt mir Professor Schröder die Rübe ab.«, murmelte sie, schwang sich auf das Rad und trat in die Pedale.

Antonia verfluchte ihr unterirdisch mieses Talent in Apparieren (letztes Mal musste die Behörde ihre verstreuten Gliedmaßen in ganz Grönland aufsammeln), doch wenn sie nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggel stundenlang mit dem Bus fahren wollte, musste sie wohl oder übel das magische Fahrrad benutzen. Doch wenigstens war sie damit, dank eines Beschleunigungszaubers, doppelt zu schnell unterwegs und selbst bei dichtestem Berufsverkehr konnte sie sich immer irgendwie durchmogeln.

Schwer atmend und weiße Wölkchen ausstoßend lehnte sie ihr Rad an die Wand der verfallenen alten Fabrikhalle und rannte unter einem halb herausgerissenen Garagentor hindurch. Wärme und Betriebsamkeit umhüllte sie plötzlich. Kein Muggel würde auf die Idee kommen hinter den Fassaden dieser Ruine eine Universität zu vermuten, in der die Hexen und Zauberer von Morgen ausgebildet wurden.

»Toni, da bist du ja!« Ein hübscher junger Mann mit strohblondem Haar hielt ihr die Tür zum Hörsaal auf und Antonia huschte entschuldigend grinsend unter seinem ausgestreckten Arm durch. Ihr Blick huschte, auf der Suche nach einem freien Sitzplatz über die Köpfe der vielen, schwatzenden Studenten bis er an einer dunklen Gestalt hängen blieb.

Der Mann stand ganz vorne neben dem Pult und beobachtete mit missmutiger Mine die Studenten. Sein schulterlanges schwarzes Haar ging in einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang über und sogar sein Gehrock war nachtschwarz. Dadurch leuchtete sein helles Gesicht beinahe unangenehm heraus und ließ ihn leicht kränklich erscheinen. Antonia schätze ihn auf Mitte vierzig, auch wenn seine dunklen Augen wirkten, als wäre er schon hundert Jahre alt. Sie zwang sich den Blick von ihm zu wenden und entdeckte in der Menge einen leeren Platz neben ihren Freunden.

»Na Toni, war dein Drahtesel heut morgen mal wieder störrisch?«, lachte Chris nachdem sie sich seufzend auf den harten Holzstuhl hat fallen lassen und sich eine braune Strähne aus den Augen wischte.

»Ja, ich hab vergessen ihm Karotten mitzubringen.«, warf sie ihm trocken entgegen. »Aber sag mal, wer ist denn die Stimmungskanone da vorne?« Ihr Kopf ruckte zu der düsteren Gestalt während sie ihre Unterlagen aus der Tasche holte.

»Keine Ahnung. Er war schon da als ich gekommen bin.«

»Ich glaube das ist ein Gastdozent.«, rief Lara von der anderen Seite herüber. »Hat Schröder nicht letztens kurz etwas darüber gesagt?«

»Keine Ahnung, hab nicht aufgepasst. Ach, und wenn man vom Teufel spricht.« Antonias Blick glitt zur Tür, durch die gerade ihr Professor den Saal betrat. Er war noch relativ jung und motiviert, doch die junge Hexe konnte ihn nicht leiden. Er war ihr einfach _zu_ motiviert und forderte die Studenten doch sogar zur aktiven Mitarbeit auf. Und in der letzten Vorlesung hatte er tatsächlich zu einer Gruppenarbeit aufgerufen! Antonia war das letzte mal in der Zauberschule zu so etwas genötigt worden.

»Guten Morgen.«, rief Prof. Schröder und das Gemurmel im Saal erstarb langsam. »Heute haben ich die Ehre einen ganz besonderen Gast bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Er ist ein hervorragender Meister der Zaubertränke und derzeit Lehrer in Hogwarts in England. Und er wird uns ein bisschen was zum Thema Metalle und ihre Verwendung in Zaubertränken erzählen. Darf ich vorstellen: Professer Severus Snape.« Der dunkel gekleidete Mann trat einen Schritt vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich über seinen Besuch freuen.

»Ich hab schon mal was von ihm gehört! Besser gesagt gelesen. Er hat schon viele Artikel in der 'poison paper' geschrieben. Der Mann ist der Hammer! Sogar den Wolfsbanntrank soll er perfekt beherrschen!«, schwärmte Lara.

»Guten Morgen.«, begrüßte Professor Snape sie mit leicht akzentuiertem Deutsch und sah streng in die Menge. »Ich werde Ihnen heute etwas über Metalle im Allgemeinen und wie man sich ihre Eigenschaften beim Tränkebrauen zu Nutze machen kann, erzählen.« Gebannt starrte Antonia ihn an. Wie konnte ein so griesgrämiger, furchteinflößender Mann nur so eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme besitzen? Plötzlich erhob sich in der ersten Reihe eine Hand.

»Entschuldigung, Professor Snape, eine Frage: Wie sollen sich Metalle auf einen Trank auswirken? Man kann ja wohl kaum zerschneiden und es in einen Trank mischen, oder?«, rief eine junge Hexe und ein synchrones Seufzen ging durch den Raum.

Antonia schlug sich mit der Flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. »Elisa ist so eine hohle Nuss! Sie tut immer so als wäre sie superschlau und hat dabei nichts als Flubberwurmschleim im Hirn!«, zischte sie Chris zu der bestätigend nickte.

Professor Snape trat näher an die erste Reihe heran und baute sich vor Elisa auf.

»Wie lautet Ihr Name, Miss?«

»Elisa Baummeister.«

»Nun, Miss Baummeister, ich schätze es nicht, wenn Studenten unerlaubterweise meine Vorträge stören, noch dazu mit solch dilettantischen Fragen!«

»Man sagt, es gäbe keine dummen Fragen, nur dumme Antworten.«, wagte sich Elisa weit aus dem Fenster. Gebannt wartete die Menge auf Snapes Reaktion. Dieser presste die Lippen aufeinander und besah den Störenfried mit einem Blick, dass Antonia sich nicht wundern würde, wenn er ihr gleich an die Kehle sprang.

»Nun dann, Miss Baummeister, will ich mich um eine, Ihrem Niveau entsprechenden Antwort bemühen.« Snapes Grinsen ließ nichts Gutes verhoffen. »Welchen Kessel benutzen Sie?«

»Ähm, einen halb Zoll breiten Kupferkessel mit einem Fassungsvermögen von fünf Litern.«, stotterte Elisa während sich Snape bedrohlich zu ihr herunter beugte, seine Hakennase dicht vor ihrem Gesicht.

»So, Kupfer, ja? Und warum besitzen Sie keinen aus Stahl? Er wäre bei Weitem nicht so hitzeempfindlich wie Kupfer. Oder einen robusten aus Eisen?«

Antonia grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Sie würde jetzt zu gerne Elisas Gesicht sehen, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss in dem Wissen, dass sie sich gleich selbst widersprechen würde.

»Nun, Miss, ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt.«

»Weil Kupfer den Trank am wenigsten beeinflusst.«, presste sie hervor.

»Sehr schön.«, grinste Snape bösartig. »Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen wie Metall die Wirkung eines Zaubertranks beeinträchtigen kann?« Elisa schüttelte den hochroten Kopf. »Dann kann ich ja mit meinem Vortrag fortfahren.«

»Wow, ich glaube, mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen.«, murmelte Chris.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

»Toni, kommst du mit ins Stairways?«

»Nee, Lara, heute nicht. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und muss noch ein wenig sauber machen. Du kennst ja meine Mitbewohnerin.«

»Meine Güte, kannst du nicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen und den Dreck Dreck sein lassen?«

»Nein, Rita dreht ja schon total ab wenn nur zwei schmutzige Teller im Spülbecken liegen.«, seufzte Antonia und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stirn. »Außerdem explodiert mein Schädel gleich. Ich bin heute zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, aber macht ihr euch einen schönen Abend.« Durch die Glaskugel konnte sie sehen, wie Lara mit den Augen rollte. »Nächstes mal komm ich mit, versprochen.«

»Na gut. Dann gute Besserung und viel Spaß beim Schrubben.«

»Danke, werde ich haben.« Mit diesen Worten tippte Antonias Zauberstab auf die handtellergroße Glaskugel und Laras Gesicht verschwand hinter einem Nebelschleier. Sie legte die Kugel in eine kleine Halterung und machte sich daran das Bad zu putzen.

Eine halbe Stunde und ein, vom Zauberstabgefuchtel schmerzendes Handgelenk später ließ Antonia sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr Kopf war kurz davor zu explodieren, doch wenigstens sah das Badezimmer nun aus wie am ersten Tag. Sie hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, den Ansprüchen ihrer peniblen Mitbewohnerin gerecht zu werden und wäre die Wohnungssituation in ihrer Stadt zur Zeit nicht so aussichtslos, würde sie auch ausziehen. Aber mit ihrem mageren Budget musste sie nunmal Kompromisse eingehen.

»Hallo Antonia!«, schallte es durch ihre Zimmertür.

»Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.«, murmelte die junge Hexe in ihr Kissen und antwortete dann laut: »Hi Rita.«

»Hast du das Bad gemacht?«

»Ja, bin gerade fertig geworden.« Antonia richtete sich auf und öffnete ihre kleine Süßigkeitenschublade. Heute Abend würde sie sich einen kitschigen Liebesfilm und tonnenweise Schokolade gönnen._ Das habe ich auch verdient, nach einem so langen Tag_, dachte sie und öffnete die Milka-Verpackung. _Ach, dich hätte ich auch nach dem Vortrag von Snape brauchen können_. Herzhaft biss sie ein Stück Schokolade ab und lutschte darauf herum. An sich fand sie den Vortrag ja ganz spannend, Professor Snape hatte sehr faszinierende Ansätze was die Verwendung von Metallen betrifft und auch sein Wissen über Zaubertränke war überwältigend, doch das ganze Fachwissen hatte Antonias Verstand schon nach einer halben Stunde erschlagen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Seufzend legte sie die Schokolade weg und öffnete, nichts Gutes ahnend.

»Komm mal mit.« Rita hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut, die Hände drohend in die Hüften gestemmt.

»Was ist denn los?«, fragte Antonia müde und folgte ihrer Mitbewohnerin ins Bad.

»Was sagst du da zu?«

»Wozu?« Die junge Hexe konnte nichts erkennen, sie war geblendet vom Glanz des frisch gesäuberten Badezimmers.

»Na dazu!« Rita deutete auf den dünnen Kalkrand an der Duschverkleidung

»Oh, hat mein Reinigungszauber wohl übersehen.« _Und ich auch. Da braucht man ja eine Lupe!_, dachte Antonia.

»Übersehen? Wie kann man soetwas übersehen? Ich meine, den Rest hast du ja einigermaßen ordentlich gemacht, aber das hier ist ein absolutes No-go!«

»Wie bitte? 'Einigermaßen ordentlich'? Ich hab mir das Handgelenk wund gezaubert!«, rief die junge Hexe erbost. Rita war, was Hygiene anbetrifft schon immer schwierig, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin einen richtigen Komplex entwickelte.

»Wie bitte? So wie das aussieht bist du da in zwei Minuten kurz drüber gegangen und fertig!«

»Oh mein Gott, weißt du was, mach es doch nächstes Mal selbst. Dir kann man es ja eh nicht recht machen mit deinem Putzfimmel!« Antonia stürmte aus dem Bad und knallte in ihrem Zimmer die Tür hinter sich zu. Auf dem Flur schimpfte Rita so lange vor sich her, dass die junge Hexe kurzentschlossen ihre Handtasche packte und aus der Wohnung stürmte.

Die kalte Luft traf sie wie ein Schlag, als sie nach draußen trat. Es war stockfinster in dem düsteren Hinterhof und sie atmete erst einmal tief durch. Ihr Gehirn fühlte sich an, als bohre man mit glühenden Nägeln darin herum. _Diese blöde Kuh! Gott, wenn ich mir doch eine eigene Wohnung leisten könnte. Aber es hilft alles nichts. Jetzt einfach nur weg, ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. Aber wohin?_, fragte sie sich. _Zu den anderen ins Stairways? Da kann ich mir ja gleich die Kugel geben. Außerdem bin ich nicht wirklich für eine Party gekleidet. _Sie sah an sich herunter. Turnschuhe, ausgewaschene Jeans, Sweatshirt, zerzauste Haare. Der Türsteher würde sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal in die Nähe des Clubs lassen.

_Eine Kneipe. Oder ein Pub. Vielleicht hat das Irish Pub unter der Woche auf? Egal, erst einmal in die Stadt. _Mit diesem Vorsatz schwang sie sich auf ihr magisches Fahrrad und düste los.

Das Irish Pub war tatsächlich geöffnet und Antonia betrat voller Vorfreude auf ein kühles Guinness den Schankraum. Es war ziemlich voll, die Tische waren alle besetzt und auf der kleinen Bühne spielte eine Liveband.

»Na super!« Die junge Hexe quetschte sich durch die Menge auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz, doch sie wurde nicht fündig. Als sie fast schon wieder enttäuscht gehen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen fast leeren Tisch. Nur ein Gast nahm gerade einen großen Schluck Bier. Antonia ging auf ihn zu und wollte fragen, ob sie sich dazusetzen konnte, als sie erstarrte.

Als der Mann das Glas absetzte erkannte sie ihn. Professors Snape. Auch er wurde auf sie aufmerksam und sah sie fragend an. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

»Ähm, entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wäre bei Ihnen noch frei? Alle anderen Tische sind besetzt.«

Snape reagierte nicht sondern nahm seelenruhig einen weiteren Schluck.

»Entschuldigung? Ähm, Professor Snape?« Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und Antonia war sich sicher, dass sie nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

»Woher kennen Sie mich?«

»Aus der Vorlesung heute morgen. Verwendung von Metall und so. Sie wissen schon.«

»Aha.« Wieder setzt er das Glas an die Lippen und Antonia kam sich reichlich dämlich vor.

»Also, ist bei Ihnen jetzt noch ein Platz frei, oder nicht?« Snape seufzte tief und deutete auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber von sich. »Vielen Dank.« Sie setzte sich, bestellte ein Guinness und während sie wartete betrachtete sie den Professor verstohlen. Er trug Muggelkleidung, doch der Farbe schwarz war er treu geblieben und sein Hemd hatte er, wie den Gehrock am Morgen, bis zum Hals hoch zugeknöpft. Sein Blick ging starr gen Tischplatte.

_Ob er wohl verheiratet ist und Kinder hat?_, fragte sie sich und schielte vergeblich nach einem Ehering. Auch wirkte er nicht gerade wie ein Kinderfreund. Nein. Er hatte eher die Ausstrahlung eines verbitterten Einzelgängers. _Hör auf dir so viele Gedanken zu machen! Und hör auf ihn so anzustarren._ In diesem Moment brachte die Kellnerin ihre Bestellung und Antonia fragte sich, ob sie mit ihm anstoßen sollte. Doch er musterte einfach weiter die Tischplatte. So trank sie ihr erstes Bier in betretenem Schweigen und mit großem Interesse an ihrer Umgebung. Beim zweiten Bier wurde ihr die Stille zwischen ihnen zu blöd.

»Und, Professor, wir gefällt Ihnen Deutschland?«, wagte sie zu fragen. Snape atmete tief durch und sah auf. Seine obsidianschwarzen Augen trafen die ihren und Antonia hielt den Atem an. Ihr war, als würde er bis zum Grund ihrer Seele schauen, sie fühlte sich ihm völlig ausgeliefert, nackt und hilflos.

»Ich war schon öfters hier und ich bin von dem Land nicht abgeneigt.« Seine tiefe Stimme schickte einen Schauder über ihren Rücken und sie war noch immer von seinen Augen gefangen. Als er endlich den Blick von ihrem wandte erwachte Antonia und schnappte nach Luft.

_Merlin, was war denn das? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? _Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Guinness.

»Was studieren Sie, Miss?«

»Ähm.« _Nicht in seine Augen sehen, nicht in seine Augen sehen_, betete sie. »Ich studierte 'moderne Magie' mit dem Schwerpunkt Zaubertränke. Ich fand Ihren Vortrag heute morgen übrigens sehr gut. Es ist unbegreiflich, dass man nicht schon früher daran gedacht hat, Tränke mit Metall zu verändern.«

»Ja, weil es eine sehr gefährliche Angelegenheit sein kann. Und die meisten Metalle verunreinigen Tränke oder rufen völlig veränderte Wirkungen hervor.«, erklärte Snape ruhig. »Es ist sehr langwierig und auch teilweise gefährlich, die richtigen Metalle in der richtigen Menge den richtigen Tränken beizumischen. Ich rate Ihnen, verwenden Sie niemals Silber in Verbindung mit einem Wolfsbanntrank. Außer Sie sind ihr altes Labor leid.«

»Ich werde es mir merken.«, nickte Antonia und fragte sich, ob er das schon einmal selbst ausprobiert hat. »Aber wie sind Sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen? Ich meine, Tränkebrauen ist eine hohe Kunst, bei der man nicht einfach mal einen Silberklumpen in den Kessel werfen darf, oder?«

»Ja, da haben Sie recht.«, nickte Snape und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Antonia fand seine Anwesenheit inzwischen ziemlich angenehm, er war wohl bei weitem nicht so brummig, wie er wirkte. »Aber vielen menschlichen Erfindungen und Entdeckungen ging ein Unfalles vorher. Und so passierte es auch mir. Ich habe daraus gelernt und dann begonnen, mit verschiedenen Elementen und Zutaten zu experimentieren und einige wichtige Erkenntnisse daraus gezogen.«

»Wow. Das hört sich spannend an.«

»Das ist es auch meistens. Allerdings muss man auch mit vielen Rückschlägen rechnen.«

»Nun ja, das ist Berufsrisiko.«, grinste Antonia und erinnerte sich zurück, als sie damals in der Zauberschule das halbe Klassenzimmer in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Tja, das passiert schon einmal, wenn man eine Rattenmilz mit einer Rattenleber verwechselte... »Wie sind Sie eigentlich so ein Experte im Brauen geworden? Naturtalent oder haben Sie viele Seminare besucht?«

Plötzlich wurde Snapes Mine hart, tiefe Furchen bildeten sich um seinen, zu einem blassen Strich verzogenen Mund und seine Augen wurden kalt wie Eis. Instinktiv wich Antonia zurück, sie hatte wohl ein unangenehmes Thema angeschnitten. Ein sehr unangenehmes Thema!

»Die Praxis ist der beste Lehrmeister.«, knurrte er und leerte sein Glas mit einem Schluck. Die junge Hexe atmete tief durch und versuchte die Kälte zu ignorieren, die ihr die Glieder hoch kroch. Bei Merlin, was musste dieser Mann durchgemacht habe, um so zu reagieren? Schüchtern nippte sie an ihrem Bier, das inzwischen unangenehm warm war und Snape starrte wieder auf seine Tischplatte. Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit bis es ihr langsam zu viel wurde. Die Musik, die vielen Menschen, ihre Kopfschmerzen und die erdrückende Anwesenheit des Professors schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. Sie musste hier raus. Sie brauchte Luft.

Wortlos stand sie auf, bezahlte ihre Getränke am Tresen und stürmte die Treppen hinauf in die Nacht. Gierig füllte sie ihre Lungen mit kalter Herbstluft. Doch die dunklen Augen des Professors ließen sie nicht los, der Schmerz, der in ihnen lag, die Kälte, der Hass. Antonia schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch er nur noch heftiger pochte. Wäre sie doch nur zu Hause geblieben!

»Sie haben Ihren Ohrring verloren.« Antonia hätte beinahe aufgeschrien als sie die dunkle, samtene Stimme an ihrem Ohr hörte.

»Ich, ähm, habe was?«, frage sie und drehte sich vorsichtig herum. Augen, schwarz wie die Nacht, durchbohrten ihr Innerstes.

»Ihr Ohrring. Er hat sich gelöst, als Sie davon gestürmt sind.« Snape hielt einen kleinen, silbernen Anhänger in der Hand.

»Oh.« _Verdammt, jetzt werd ja nicht rot! _»Ähm, danke, Professor. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber mir war es gerade einfach zu viel. Die Musik, die Leute... Sie verstehen schon...« Leicht panisch grapschte sie nach dem Ohrring und fummelte ihn zurück an seinen Platz. »Nun, vielen Dank nochmal. Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich muss morgen in die Vorlesung. Na ja. War ein netter Abend. Auf Wiedersehen Professor.« Und mit diesen Worten griff sie nach ihrem Rad und ließ ihn in der dunklen Gasse stehen.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

So ihr Lieben, hier das dritte und letzte Kapitel meiner kleinen Story. Ich hoffe sie hat euch bisher gefallen und bedanke mich schon mal jetzt fürs Lesen.

Wen das, im späteren Teil beschriebene Lied interessiert, es heißt _Nuvole Bianche _von Ludovico Einaudi. Hier der Link dazu (einfach die Leerzeichen rausnehmen):

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=GTkzyyv0DuA&feature=related

»Und du hast ihn echt einfach vor dem Pub stehen lassen?«, lachte Lara.

»Ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage. Ich könnt mich in den Hintern beißen dafür. Das war so peinlich. Aber er war echt gruselig! Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen. Als hätte er in eine unreife Zitrone gebissen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen muss, ich glaube, ich würde sterben vor Scham.«

»Ach was. Ist doch nicht schlimm. Außerdem soll man es Männern nicht zu leicht machen.«

»Bitte?«, rief Antonia und einige Kommilitonen sahen sie tadelnd an.

»Gibt es dort oben ein Problem?«

»Nein, Frau Doctor Tillmann-Mayer.«, rief Lara und die Professorin drehte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder dem schwebenden Fossil zu.

»Was willst du damit andeuten?«, zischte die junge Hexe aufgebracht.

»Na, was wohl? Toni, du bist jung, du siehst gut aus, du bist Single. Und wie sagt man so schön, auf alten Pferden lernt man das reiten, oder?«

»Lara!«, rief sie empört und erntete einen weiteren bösen Blick der Professorin. »Was willst du mir hier aufschwatzen? Er könnte mein Vater sein! Außerdem ist er nicht wirklich mein Typ. Ich steh nicht auf alte, griesgrämige Gothics!«

»Meine Güte, du musst ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten! Aber ich finde, soo schlecht sieht er gar nicht aus.«

»Na, dann nimm du ihn halt.«, schlug Antonia vor, doch Lara schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Nee, ich bin noch nicht so dicke mit ihm wie du.« Sie erntet einen leichten Knuff von ihrer Freundin. »Aber er ist doch so ganz ansehnlich. Auch wenn er nicht der Jüngste ist. Du weißt ja, Männer sind wie guter Wein, sie müssen reifen.«

»Ja, genau so sieht er aus. Als hätte er jahrelang in einem finsteren Keller vor sich hin gereift.«, knurrte Antonia.

»Meine Güte, Toni, wir sind heut wieder anspruchsvoll.«, gluckste Lara. »Aber anderes Thema, kommst du heute Abend auf die Studentenparty in der Uni? Bitte, du hast es versprochen!«

»Na gut.«, willigte sie ein. Dann musste sie wenigstens nicht mehr ständig an den geheimnisvollen Tränkemeister denken. Denn, auch wenn sie es vor Lara nicht zugeben wollte, irgendwie hatte er sich in ihr Gehirn geschlichen und wollte nicht mehr weichen.

Ein paar Stunden später stand Antonia mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und versuchte ihr Haar in eine einigermaßen kunstvolle Frisur zu verwandeln. Sanfte braune Wellen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, aus den restlichen Strähnen drehte sie sich eine schlichte Hochsteckfrisur. Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme aus ihrem Zimmer.

»Toni? Hey, schwing deinen süßen Arsch rüber!«

»Lara, was gibt's?« Antonia eilte zu ihrer Glaskugel.

»Kleine Planänderung, die Jungs sitzen immer noch bei mir rum und wollen erst ein wenig später zur Party fahren.«

»Äh, okay. Aber ich habe mir schon ein Taxi bestellt. Ich werde heute sicher nicht mit dem Fahrrad fahren.«

»Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich schau, dass ich die faulen Ärsche dieser Saufnasen hochbekomme und wir so bald wie möglich fahren können. In der Zeit kannst du ja schon mal die Lage vor Ort für uns checken.«

»Ja klar.«, murmelte Antonia betrübt. »Bis später dann.«

»Super, wir beeilen uns! Bis später!«

Angesäuert stopfte Antonia Zauberstab, Geldbörse und Wohnungsschlüssel in die Handtasche. Sie hatte sich wirklich auf diesen Abend gefreut, doch die Aussicht, alleine auf einer Party in ihrer Uni herumzustehen und an einem Cocktail zu nuckeln war nicht gerade das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Taxi hupte kurz und ungeduldig und die junge Hexe sprang die letzten Stufen zur Haustüre hinab.

Wenig später erreichte Sie die Universität, der muggelstämmige Taxifahrer fragte drei mal nach, ob dies wirklich die richtig Adresse wäre. Eine alte, verlassene Fabrikhalle war seiner Ansicht kein Ort für ein so junges Ding, wie er so schön sagte. Doch er konnte ja nicht ahnen, was sich hinter der Fassade verbarg.

Antonia kletterte mit ihren hohen Schuhen durch das, aus den Angeln hängende Garagentor und befand sich mitten in einer hellen Aula, die verzauberten Fenster gaben den Blick auf eine nächtliche Berglandschaft frei. Laute Musik schallte ihr entgegen und sie begutachtete erst einmal in Ruhe die Location. Denn, so wie sie ihre Freunde kannte, würde es wohl noch länger dauern, bis sie nachkamen. Wenn sie überhaupt noch auf die Party fuhren, denn manchmal artete das sogenannte 'Vorglühen' bei ihren männlichen Kollegen in einen Zustand völligen Deliriums aus.

»Toni, du auch hier? Dich sieht man ja selten bei den Studentenpartys.«

»Elisa. Hey. Was für eine Überraschung.«_ Oh ja, und was für eine!_, dacht sie sich und rümpfte leicht die Nase.

»Ja, ich bin jetzt bei der Studentenverwaltung dabei und hilf ein bisschen aus, weißt du. Es ist nie schlecht, wenn du soetwas im Zeugnis stehen hast. Für später und so.«, plapperte sie.

_Ja. Super. Und da steht dann, dass sie freiwillig bei Partys ausgeholfen hat, oder was? Das bringt bestimmt Pluspunkte beim Arbeitgeber. Dann muss er sich wenigstens nicht mehr um die Weihnachtsfeier sorgen. _

»Aber es ist echt cool, dass du auch da bist. Ich bin nämlich gerade mit meiner Schicht fertig geworden und hab noch niemanden von unserem Studiengang gesehen. Und wie sagt man so schön, zu zweit ist man weniger allein, was?«, lachte Elisa herzlich, doch Antonia brachte nur ein gequältes Grinsen zustande. Sie brauchte Alkohol. Dringend!

Drei innerliche Tobsuchtsanfälle und beinahes Ohrenbluten später schlenderte Antonia durch die dunklen Gänge der Universität. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Entweder hätte sie Elisa einen Avada an den Hals gehetzt oder sie musste es irgendwie schaffen zu fliehen. Antonia hatte sich für die zweite Methode entschieden und war, unter dem Vorwand auf die Toilette zu gehen, getürmt. Nur blöd, dass Elisa auf der Party umher schlich wie ein Bluthund auf Beutefang. Die junge Hexe hatte die Nervensäge aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, erst einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Uni zu machen, in der Hoffnung, diese nervtötende Klette würde ihre Spur verlieren und sie vergessen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie ruhig es in diesem Gebäude sein konnte. Sonst waren die Gänge immer hell beleuchtet, Studenten eilten zu Vorlesungen und Professoren schwatzen mit ihren Kollegen. Nun schlich Antonia durch die gespenstisch stillen Korridore, die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes spendete ein wenig Licht. Sie nahm sich die Zeit und überflog endlich einmal die Aushänge am Schwarzen Brett, als ein Geräusch sie plötzlich herumfahren lies. War das nicht...? Antonia lauschte, doch es war ruhig wie in einem Grab.

Die junge Hexe schritt ziellos weiter, als sie erneut etwas vernahm, nur dieses mal viel näher. Musik. Sie hatte sich doch nicht getäuscht! Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich näher und beendete vorsichtshalber den Lumoszauber. Dunkelheit brach über sie herein und sie musste ihren Augen einen kurzen Moment Zeit geben, um sich an die neuen Verhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Doch dafür waren ihre anderen Sinne nun umso schärfer. Klassische Musik. Aus einem der Räume am Ende des Korridors drang gedämpft klassische Musik.

Antonia schlich näher, sie konnte ganz deutlich ein Klavier vernehmen. Wer zum Teufel hört um diese Uhrzeit in seinem Büro Klassik? Sie würde es wohl bald erfahren, sie war schon sehr nahe. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich die Treppe hinauf und sah den Lichtschein einer halb geschlossenen Türe auf den gefliesten Boden fallen. Je näher sie sich schlich, desto schneller schlug ihr Herz. Es war keine Aufnahme, jemand saß wirklich an einem Klavier und spielte, sie konnte es hören. Aber seit wann gab es an der Universität ein solches Instrument?

Mit zittrigen Knien lugte sie durch den Türspalt und erstarrte. Konnte sie ihren Augen trauen? Wenn ja, dann stand in dem riesigen Hörsaal ein schwarzer Flügel und eine Gestalt in dunkler Kleidung spielte hingebungsvoll eine Ballade. Antonia hatte schon so eine Vermutung, wer die schwarz gewandete Gestalt sein könnte. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte ihr pochendes Herz zu beruhigen und öffnete die Tür vorsichtig.

Professor Snape saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit nicht. Seine filigranen Finger huschten über die Tasten und entlockte dem Instrument eine wunderbar melancholische Melodie. Antonia schloss die Augen und lies die Musik durch sich hindurch fließen, spürte, wie jeder Ton ihre Seele liebkoste. Normalerweise mochte sie kein Klassik doch dies war so anders, so intensiv, so lebendig. Ein Schauder rann über ihren Rücken als Snape einige letzte tiefe Töne anschlug und sie sanft ausklingen lies.

»Wie schön, dass Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten.« Antonia hätte fast aufgeschrien. Dieser Mensch schaffte es wie kein zweiter sie zu erschrecken.

»Ich wollte Sie nicht belauschen. Ich war nur in der Nähe und da habe ich Musik gehört und da bin ich -« Oh Merlin, warum musste sie ausgerechnet bei ihm immer von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste treten?

»Schon in Ordnung. Der Dekan hat mich zu dieser kleinen Festivität eingeladen, nein, gerade zu genötigt. Aber ich bin nicht der Mensch für große Menschenmassen. Darum habe ich mich hierher zurückgezogen, in der Hoffnung, ungestört zu sein.«

»Oh, dann lasse ich Sie wieder alleine. Es tut mir wirklich-«

»Wie heißen Sie?« Snape war von dem kleinen Hocker aufgestanden und schritt langsam auf sie zu, seine schwarzen Augen hefteten sie an die Wand. Er hatte den schweren Umhang abgelegt und den obersten Knopf des Gehrocks geöffnet. Antonia kam nicht umhin, an Laras Worte zurück zu denken und plötzlich fand sie ihn gar nicht mehr so unattraktiv, wie sie versucht hatte sich einzureden. Snape war schlank und beachtlich groß, sein Gesicht war zwar nicht wirklich als schön zu bezeichnen, doch es hatte Charakter. Die dunklen Haare umrahmten die männlich, kantigen Konturen seines Gesichts und die junge Hexe hätte keine Frisur gewusst, die besser zu ihm gepasst hätte.

»Ich, ähm, heiße Antonia. Antonia Korso.«

»Miss Korso.« Er griff nach ihrer zitternden Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und Antonias Knie wurden weich. »Wenn Ihnen mein Musikgeschmack gefällt, können Sie gerne bleiben. Ich denke, auch Sie werden die Feier nicht ohne Grund verlassen haben?« Seine Stimme war wie schwarzer Samt und hüllte ihren Verstand in wunderbare Watte.

»Nein.« Sie dachte an Elisa zurück. »Ich würde gerne bleiben und Ihnen weiter zu hören, wenn Sie es gestatten.« Anstatt zu antworten nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und ließ wie aus dem Nichts einen bequemen Sessel neben sich erscheinen. Antonia nahm neben ihm Platz und sah zu, wie er kurz zart über die weißen Tasten strich und sie dann sanft nach unten drückte.

Wie ein Mantel aus Seide hüllten die Töne sie ein, streichelten sie und trugen ihren Geist hinaus aus diesem Raum, aus diesem Gebäude. Alles um sie herum wurde schwerelos und sorglos. Es gab nur noch das hier und jetzt. Nur noch Snape, sie und die Melodie. Den Augenblick und die Melancholie wenn er verstrich. Ihr Körper wiegte sich leicht im Takt und als die Musik zum großen Finale nochmal anschwoll hätte sie weinen können vor Glück. Snape schlug die letzten Tasten an und Antonia spürte den letzten Tönen nach, in der Hoffnung sie irgendwie einfangen zu können, doch sie vergingen und zurück blieb nur Stille.

Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte in zwei schwarze Obsidiane. Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat legte sie ihre Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen waren warm und unendlich weich, er erwiderte den Kuss und zog sie näher zu sich. Fragend strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe und wurde bereitwillig empfangen. Exotische Gewürze, das war das erste, woran Antonia dachte, als sie seine Zunge mit ihrer liebkoste. Er neckte sie, zog sich immer wieder zurück und eroberte sie von neuem.

Snape zog sie zu sich, sie krallte sich an ihm fest und küsste ihn, als würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben. Nein. Es gab nur noch sie beide und das Feuer, das in ihnen loderte. Sie lösten die Lippen voneinander, der Tränkemeister vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem wunderbar süß duftenden Haar während sie seinen Hals mit Küssen verwöhnte und die Knöpfe des strengen Gehrocks löste. Ihre Hand fuhr unter den Kragen des Hemdes, sie musste endlich seine bloße Haut auf ihrer spüren.

Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen und Snape half ihr mit geschickten Fingern sich des Rockes und des Hemdes zu entledigen. Gierig bedeckte sie seine Haut mit Küssen, sie wollte ihn schmecken, ihm wunderbare Töne entlocken. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über seine pralle Männlichkeit, die in der engen Hose rebellierte und erntete ein kehliges Knurren. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen reizte sie ihn weiter, bis er irgendwann ihre Hand packte, einen Kuss darauf hauchte und Antonia kurzerhand hochhob.

Der jungen Hexe entfuhr ein erschrockenes Quietschen und sie krallte sich an ihm fest, während er sie durch den Saal trug. Gespannt beobachtete sie, wie er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ein Pult in ein großes Bett verwandelte. Er legte sie vorsichtig darauf ab und half ihr aus dem Oberteil, den BH zog er ihr auch gleich aus. Sie küssten sich, dass ihnen die Luft weg blieb, während ihre Hände jeden Zentimeter Haut erkundeten und streichelten. Ihre Finger tasteten über die vielen Narben auf seinem Rücken und seiner Brust. Er musste wahrlich Schreckliches durchgemacht haben. Umso mehr wollte sie ihm nun Gutes tun, ihn die grausamen Stunden vergessen lassen.

Sie öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Hose und ließ ihre Hand flink hinein gleiten. Erneut stieß er ein tiefes Knurren aus und biss ihr liebevoll in den Hals. Sein Mund wanderte weiter über ihr Schlüsselbein bis hin zu ihrer Brust. Mit der Zunge fuhr er über ihre harte Brustwarze, saugte daran und grinste zufrieden über ihr Stöhnen. Ihr Körper bäumte sich unter seinem auf, bettelnd, verlockend. Doch er würde sich Zeit lassen. Er küsste sich zur anderen Brustwarze und knabberte vorsichtig daran. Antonias griff um seine Männlichkeit verstärkte sich bei dieser Behandlung und er musste sich beherrschen, ihr nicht sofort die restliche Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und sie hart und hemmungslos zu nehmen.

Ihr Körper brannte vor Verlangen und Antonia wollte ihn endlich spüren. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete sie den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und legte das Ziel ihrer Begierde frei. Sofort legte sie ihre Hand darum und streichelte über die feucht glänzende Spitze. Ungeduldig schlüpfte er aus dem störenden Kleidungsstück um sich wieder ganz ihr zu widmen und auch ihre Hose landete kurze Zeit später auf dem Boden. Er küsste sich über ihren schlanken Bauch abwärts und fuhr die Spur seiner Küssen nochmals mit seiner heißen Zunge nach. Antonia stöhnte und reckte sich ihm entgegen, ungeduldig und gierig. Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren. Ihr Schoß pochte verlangend.

Immer weiter wanderten seine Lippen und seine Zunge, bis er die kleine Perle fand und vorsichtig daran saugte. Sie keuchte schwer und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen langen Haaren. Er neckte sie weiter, reizte sie mit der Zunge aber er gewährte ihr keine Erlösung. Noch nicht. Sie sollte darum betteln. Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen und ihre Atmung schwoll an, doch er stoppte immer wieder und begann dann von vorne. Verzweifelt wand sie sich unter ihm, doch er gewährte ihr nicht das, wonach sie sich so sehnte.

»Bitte.«, wimmerte sie irgendwann.

»Bitte was?«, fragte er, die Stimme rau und dunkel vor Leidenschaft.

»Bitte, fick mich endlich!« Ein tiefes, befriedigtes Knurren entwich seiner Kehle und er küsste sie voll Verlangen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sehnsüchtig und spürte seine pralle Spitze an ihrem Eingang. Mit einem einzigen, geschmeidigen Stoß glitt er in sie und beide Stöhnten auf. Snape gab ihr einen Augenblick Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, bevor er anfing sich ganz langsam in ihr zu bewegen.

Antonia krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern und keuchte bei jedem Stoß auf, ihr Körper war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt. Er spürte, dass sie sich langsam dem Höhepunkt näherte und erhöhte das Tempo. Sie schrie beinahe vor Lust und zog seinen Kopf herunter um ihn zu küssen, während er immer schneller in sie stieß. Er spürte, wie ihre Muskeln sich um in zusammenzogen und konnte nun auch nicht mehr warten. Hart und tief nahm er sie, ihr Schrei wurde durch seinen Mund gedämpft, dann kam auch er keuchend zum Höhepunkt.

Gemeinsam spürten sie die letzten Wellen der Leidenschaft wie den Tönen eines Musikstückes nach, bevor er sich aus ihr zurückzog. Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander und keiner wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen. Irgendwann standen sie auf, zogen sich schweigend an, verwandelten die Möbel in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurück und sahen sich an der Tür noch einmal in die Augen.

Antonia sah nun so viel mehr in ihm. Nun durchleuchtete er nicht mehr nur sie, auch sie konnte in ihn blicken und sah den Schmerz, die Einsamkeit, den Hass und die Trauer, die sich so tief in seine Seele gefressen hatten. Aber sie konnte auch ein Licht erkennen. Ganz schwach, in eine Ecke gedrängt und doch hell.

Snape schloss den letzten Knopf seines Gehrockes, dann beugte er sich herunter und küsste sie lange und zärtlich und als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten hatte sie den bitteren Geschmack des Abschiedes auf der Zunge.

»Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben.«, hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen und schlüpfte aus dem Hörsaal.

The end?


End file.
